Cruel Intentions The Beginning
by Valmont
Summary: CHAPTER 11 IS UP. This is a prequel of Cruel Intentions. Sebastian gets the news that is father is getting married, and when he meets Kathryn he thinks she will be a easy score. But he soon realizes that she is not who appears to be. Let the games begin.
1. The Introduction

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter One - The Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intention character.  
  
About: This is my first fanfiction. Cruel Intentions it's my favorite movie, and I decided to   
  
write a fanfiction. I need reviews to know if people like it and to keep writing it.  
  
  
Summary: Cruel Intentions 2 never happened, this is the real story.  
  
  
  
In the Valmont's house everything was quiet. Sebastian Valmont, son of Edward Valmont, was enjoying the quiet time  
to write in his journal. He was adding another of his conquests to his written life. The victim  
was the daughter of his piano teacher. He really didn't like him so he decided to fuck his daughter  
but it had been to easy. With only 16 years Sebastian had an amazing sexual life. He had been gaining quite a rep in  
his school. The phone started to ring. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey son. How are you?"  
  
"Hey dad. I'm fine."  
  
"Good to know it. How are things in the house?"  
  
"Great... the maids keep improving in the domestic chores!" he said with a pleasure tone.  
  
"... I'm glad you like them." his father know exactly what he was talking about, he also had a test drive with   
the maids. "How's school? I hope you are behaving yourself while I'm away. I don't want to  
be called again to talk to the dean."  
  
"Everything's fine. I even got an A for an oral at english." He said it knowing that his father would understand but  
would play it dumb.   
  
"Good to hear it Sebastian."  
  
"Well let's cut to the chase dad. Want do you want? I know that you didn't called just to know how I'm going."  
  
"Er... fair enough. I've got some great news. I'm getting married!"  
  
"What??... cough" Sebastian almost choked with the Ice Tea he was sipping. His father marrying?  
The guy fucked around women younger than him, is dad was in his late 40s and got women on their late 20s. He was a player.  
Is relationships never lasted longer than a week.  
Why would he get married know? "You're joking right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I've fallen in love and I've decided to setle down."  
Love? What a joke. "I assume you got to know her in your business trip." Business trip, yeah right, business trip to his dad meaned to go to other city and have some relaxing vacations.  
And these vacations usually implyied lots of drinks and strippers.  
  
"Yes, in mather a fact I did. I think you will like her son. Her name is Tiffanny Meurteil, she  
is a high society lady."  
  
"Really? That's a first. When will be the marriage?" Sebastian said coldly.  
  
"In a week. I plan to return tomorrow. The arrangments are already being taken care for.  
I will bring Tiffanny with me and her daugther, I already instructed the servants to prepare a room for her."  
  
"A daughter?" This was becoming more interesting "How old is she?"  
  
"About your age, and don't even think to put your hands on her. Kathryn is a very educated girl  
and innocent girl."  
  
"Kathryn? Hmmm is she good looking?"  
  
"You'll see tomorrow. Well I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow son."  
  
"Sure dad. I can't wait." he told this with fake entusiasm before hanging up.  
  
In Sebastian mind some ideas were already forming. A stepsister. This should be interesting. But the  
idea of having a step mother was not exactly exciting him. He got up from his desk chair and went to the living room.  
  
"Master Sebastian can I get you something?" Inga inquired.  
  
"Hmmm, not really. I'm going out for dinner."  
  
********  
  
"AHH YES" a young women screamed. Sebastian had gone out for dinner, were he met Stacy, one  
of the school chearleaders. He didn't had anything to do so why and fuck her  
for the night? She was a decent fuck, not surprisingly, after all she was a chearleader.  
  
"Was it good to you Sebastian?"  
  
"It was fine." he said coldly.  
  
"...look I really enjoyed being with you, if you ever plan to have a serious relationship give me  
a call."  
  
"...whatever. his mind was in another place. Very educated and innocent girl not when he finished with her.  
She would be her sexual slave. Only if she was good looking of course. Otherwise he would collect  
some favors from some friends and have the job done. Eihterways it would be fun to destroy someone  
pure.  
  
"Are you even listening to me Valmont?"  
  
"hmmm uh... what?"  
  
"You're incredible. Here I am saying that I like you and you are not even listening to me!"  
  
"Look for a chearleader I thought that you understand by now." he said it as he dressed up and directed  
himself to the door."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
Sebastian sighed "you only are useful to fuck. You're nothing more than a cheap prostitute. Besides  
you can't even do a decent blowjob. Why should I give a fuck to what you say?" as he said this tears started to drop from her eyes.  
  
"See you around school Stacy."  
  
he then exited the room leaving her sobbing. He headed to the reception clerk and told him "look I think that  
girl that came with me was getting herself ready to drug herself. You better kick her out before she starts making  
trouble." he said it with a shocked face.  
  
"Thanks buddie. I'll take care of it."  
  
As Sebastian exited the cheap hotel, an evil smile started to form, his cruelty had   
no limits.  
  
********  
  
"Welcome dad! I missed you so much!!" Sebastian hugged is dad firmly. If he was wanting to impress some goody  
girl he had to play it nice and be the caring son that he wasn't. His dad was also surprised but went along.  
It would look good for him to be the caring and loving dad that he also wasn't.  
  
"I'm missed you too son. I want you to meet the love of my life, Tiffany Meurteiul."  
Tiffany was right as Sebastian imagined, not very young nor old, and breathed class.  
  
"How do you do? It's a pleasure to finally meet you Tiffany."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too Sebastian, I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"I hope it was all good."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And this is Kathryn." his father added.  
As Sebastian directed his attention to the person he was being introduced, he was more than surprised  
he was pleased. The girl that stand before him was beautiful. Those eyes, that perfect shape. This would  
be much more fun that he had expected. She was gonna be her sexual slave.  
  
"What's the matter son?"  
  
"Nothing, I just got lost in her beauty."   
  
"Thanks" she said blushing.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kathryn."  
  
"Likewise I'm sure." she said as they shaked hands. As they shaked a strange feeling came to Sebastian,  
he was getting excited but also a little nervous, that smile of hers. She looked very confident. Almost so much as  
him.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
to be continue - please review 


	2. The Real Kathryn

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Two - The Real Kathryn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: As Sebastian gets to know Kathryn better he discovers that she is not as angelic as she   
looks like.  
  
  
  
  
The night went by pretty fast, as Sebastian thought about Kathryn during the night he didn't get much sleep.  
He couldn't believe how beautiful Kathryn was. He was determined to seduce her.  
  
"Here we go." he thougt to himself as he knocked at her door. Her room was right in front to his. This could have some advantages.  
  
"Come in."  
  
As he opened the door he gave her one of his best fake smiles "Hi there Kathryn, so how are you getting used to  
the place?"  
  
"It's very nice. I love the room. Everything looks perfect." she said and gave him the same kind  
of smile he was doing.  
  
"That's good. Do you want to go get some breakfast? I know a really good place."  
  
"Thanks, but I prefer to eat something at home. Besides I don't want to get in the way of your social life."  
  
"Oh come on, I would enjoy your company. Please?" uhh he hated saying please, but the ends justify the means.  
  
"Hmmm, alright give me 10 minutes."  
  
*******  
  
"So tell me things about you Kathryn."  
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked with a sweet tone.  
  
"Hmmm, are you religious?" he said it noticing the crucifix that she had.  
  
"Yes, much. Whenever I'm feeling down I turn to God and he helps trough the problem." she said sincerely.  
  
"Really?" this was going to be easier than he thought "tell me what is the quality that you prefer in men?"  
  
"I like men to be sincere and honest with their feelings."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to have a have a relationship before I graduate."  
  
"Are you still virgin?" he said this wanting to see her reaction.  
  
"Excuse me??" she asked with a shocked face.  
  
"Oh sorry, that was out of line, I'm so sorry." damn she freaked out he needed to go slower. He was going to strong.  
  
"Well I've got to go, I have to go meet a friend of mine. I promised her I would contact her as soon I got here."she said  
as she got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Kathryn I'm sor..."  
  
"Hey Valmont!!" a familiar voice called out for him.  
  
As Sebastian turned he immediatly recognized Greg Mconnel. He was one of the football stars of the school.  
  
"What do you want Greg?"  
  
"I've heard what you've done to Stacy."  
  
"Really? And what have I done?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Valmont, Stacy is my friend she told me everything."  
  
"What a surprise..." he said making a bored face "Look I didn't do nothing much to her, it's not  
my fault if she got fond with my dick and can't handle being dumped after a fuck. Besides you're no saint  
either, I mean if your girlfriend finds out that you're fucking her best friend? Can you imagine  
what that will do to her?" he said it with a menacing tone  
  
"H-How..." Greg lost it for a second "How do you know that?"  
  
"I have my ways. Know if you'll excuse, I've something I've got to take care." he said as leaving a speechless Greg behind.  
  
*******  
  
"So do you forgive me? I was out of line. I'm really sorry if I offended you." Sebastian had been trying  
to explain himself to Katryn for the past half hour. It was already night, his father and his new mother  
were at some big city event, and that leaved him a lot of time to try to bag Mary Sunshine.  
  
"It's no big deal I just wasn't expecting that you came with a question like that."  
  
"I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me." he said looking sincere but inside was cointaining  
himself of rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"I already told you that I forgive you." Kathryn rolled her eyes as she responded "What's that that you have there."  
  
"It's an ice tea. Here." he gave her the drink and added "I figured you didn't like alcohoolic drinks  
so I've mixed you an ice tea."  
  
"Thank you." as she drinked, Sebastian studied her face for a moment. He wanted to see her reaction  
when she realized that wasn't your usual ice tea. "It has a very strange flavour this ice tea."  
  
"It's from Long Island. So tell me are you excited? Tomorrow is your first day at Manchester."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm very excited. I can't wait to start. I've been earing very good things from this school."  
  
"I think that you'll fit in one time. I will help you to get to know the school."  
  
"Thanks. In fact I needed to ask you something Sebastian."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Who is the most popular girl in school?"  
  
"Hmmm that will be Amy. She is Student Body President and top of her class. She's quite popular.  
Why do you want know?"  
  
"No reason in particular."  
  
"No it's my turn. I want to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you let me take some pictures of you? I need some pictures for an assignement." he hoped the ice  
tea had already make her a litlle more loose. "I really think that you'll be perfect model for the photos.  
I mean you could be a model."  
  
Katrhyn eyed Sebastian and aproached him slowly "Hmmm. I don't know..."  
  
Noticing her advance he also advanced and stopped when he got only a few centimeters of her  
"It's really important to me."  
  
She locked eyes with him and after a couple of minutes she moved her hand to his dick and whispered to his ear  
"I'm disappointed, I thought that you wanted to fuck me, instead of taking some boring photos. Oh wait  
but that is the plan isn't it? You're trying to make me fall with this cheap talk thing aren't you?  
First the ice tea, now photos, then a fuck with the innocent virgin right?" she laughed  
  
Sebastian became speechless for a moment, his face was of a very surprised Sebastian.  
  
"Jesus look at you. You're face his hilarious. You should see your surprised face."  
  
Putting himself together he quickly responded "So you're not who you appear to be. I had  
a feeling you where full of shit but your acting capabilities are amazing. So why did you decide  
to let me see the real you? Why drop now that Mary Sunshine act? I mean obviously you get to a lot  
of trouble to put that act."  
  
She sighed"Well if you must know, I was getting sick of you trying to pick me up, and since  
we are gonna be living together I don't want to have to be nice all the time."  
  
"I see your point. So do you want to show me the real you?" he leaned over her and tried to kiss her.  
  
She pushed him back and said "You gotta be joking. Let's get something straight. I don't fuck loosers.  
Go fuck some stupid debutant from school. You seem to have a lot of talent for that."  
  
Once again Sebastian didn't know what to say "I... What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on your reputation preceeds you. I've already knowed things about you, even before moving in.  
Now if you'll excuse I have other things to do than talking to you." Kathryn pointed to the door as a speechless  
Sebastian stared at her.  
  
"Fine." He said as nodding and slamming the door.  
  
"What a looser. How well" She started walking in the direction of the mirror in her room and  
start combing her hair "Now, I have a popularity to gain and a Study Body President to destroy."  
  
*******  
  
Who the fuck she thought she was? And who the fuck she though he was?  
  
"Fuck." he said as he throwed the chair over the floor. He was going to show the bitch what he was  
capable of doing. She wasn't the only one who could play this game. And she wasn't who played it better.  
  
He picked up the phone and started dialing. "Blaine? It's Sebastian. I need you to find out sometnhing  
about someone for me."  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
to be continued - please review 


	3. First day at Manchester

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Three - First day at Manchester  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Kathryn makes new friends, while Sebastian devises a plan to destroy her.  
  
  
  
Monday morning. Sebastian didn't get much sleep again but he had other things to worrie about. He had yet to develop  
a plan to demise Kathryn. The real question was how? She obviously wasn't your average girl. She  
was a smart bitch. Sebastian entered the dining room and saw the family all reunitided.  
  
"Morning" he said coldy.  
  
"Morning son. How was your night?"  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"So Kathryn, are you ready for your first day at your new school?" his father asked.  
  
"How yes I'm so excited. I hope that Sebastian gives me a tour at school. I can't wait to get there." Kathryn was trying to  
push Sebastian to be an asshole in front of their parents.  
  
"Of course I will give you a tour Kathryn. I will gladly show you the school." she was really getting on his nerve  
but he wasn't about to loose it to her."  
  
"Look at the time." Tifanny said "Shouldn't you two be going off to school now?"  
  
"You're right dear. I'll tell Alfred to go get the limo."  
  
******  
  
Sebastian was already inside of the limo reading a newspaper when Kathryn entered.  
"Why dear brother. I didn't know you could read."  
  
"Ah. Well you know I had to learn to pass the years but I see that blowjobs with you worked fine."  
  
"Touche."  
  
Sebastian cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Hey Blaine. A week? Can't you do it a litlle faster? Yeah ok  
see you at school."  
  
"Something's the matter?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Fine." kathryn stared at Sebastian. After 2 minutes without conversation she asked "So how long  
do you attend to Manchester?"  
  
"...What's this sudden interest in me? I thought I was a looser."  
  
"I'm just trying to break the ice." she smiled at him  
  
He retrieved the smile "Since the beginning of school year. Now will you leave alone? I'm reading."  
  
"I'm impressed. Your reputation was build in two months?"  
  
"...I work fast. And my reputation is far from completed. And what about you? Do you plan to fuck  
with everybody in school?" he made an evil smile.  
  
"Funny. No, I itend to be the most popular girl in school."  
  
"Figures. But I doubt you could achieve that."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well dear sister, I already told you Amy is the most popular in school, I don't think it will be that easy to become more popular than  
her."  
  
"Well dear brother, that's really simple I only have to destroy her."  
  
"Oh of course, and how will you pull that off?"  
  
"All in due time."  
  
******  
  
They finally arrived school, as Kathryn exited the limo, she examined the school and the surroundings.  
"Not bad. So where do we start our little tour."  
  
Sebastian smiled "Kathryn this is the school" he said it as pointing to it "there I've showed you the school.  
Tour's over. See you later Kathryn". he then walked away.  
  
"Motherfucker."  
  
******  
  
"You can't get this info more fast? I really need it."  
  
"No. I already told you, it will take at least a week." Sebastian was having a talk with is best friend  
Blaine Tutle. Blaine was also very famous in school, he was a drug dealer and gay. When somebody needed drugs he was the  
one to look for.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What's with this interest? Why are you wanting blood?"  
  
"Let's just say that Ice princess and I didn't get along."  
  
"Well she is your step sister. Don't you know nothing about her"?  
  
"Not really. I only know that she is not like a normal girl, I mean she is really smart and secure  
about herserlf, oh and let's not forget cruel."  
  
"Oh she's like you then." Blaine smiled  
  
Sebastian also smiled with that remark "Yes, except I'm better. I gonna destroy her and show her  
that she can't beat me at his game."  
  
"How are you gonna do that?"  
  
"I don't know... yet."  
  
"His she good looking?"  
  
"Yeah. She's hot. I still plan to fuck her. It will just take longer than I thought."  
  
"What a surprise." Blaine laughed "Oh by the way I've seen Janice entering the Library. She's problably there yet."  
  
A smile came over Sebastian "Really? Better go say hi. Thanks for the info Blaine. See you later."  
  
******  
  
"Sure I will love go shopping with you guys." Kathryn was putting her act together. Only an hour had passed and she already  
made a lot of acquaintances. "See you after school then."  
  
"I thought they were never leaving."  
  
"Yes we can finally talk alone." Kathryn was with one of her best friends, Lisa. Lisa knowed all the truth  
about Katrhyn, about her real self. Lisa was a beautiful and tall brunette capable of driving man wild.  
  
"So tell me how is your new house? I bet is magnificent."  
  
"It's ok. It was pretty much how I imagine it would be."  
  
"You have to invite me sometime."  
  
"Wanna go today?"  
  
"Sure!! Hey I was forgetting to ask you. How is to live with a hunk like Sebastian?"  
  
"Annoying. He spent all the time trying to get in bed with me. I was so sick that I even showed him  
that I was not the nice girl he thought I was."  
  
"Really? Well if you don't want him can I have a try?"  
  
"By all means. I have better things to do."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Destroying study body president Amy Parker."  
  
"Uhh tell me more."  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to my home."  
  
******  
  
Sebastian wandered around the school library looking for his prey. Janice was a girl he spotted a week ago.  
She was still a virgin and very commited to her studies. And she was also cute. Many guys had tryed  
to pick her up but with no success. Sebastian had only aproached her a few times, because she was very shy  
and usually make up an excuse to get away.  
  
"There she his. Hmmm let's see. This book will work just fine." he said it has he picked it up and  
went to the table where Janice was studying "Hi Janice."  
  
"Hi Sebastian. I didn't know you also studied here."  
  
Study right, the last thing he had done in her was fuck "Yeah I usually spend my afternoons in here.  
I like the silence. It's good for reading."  
  
"Me too." Janice smiled "I never thought of you as the study type."  
  
"I might surprise you. I know that you think that I'm just a guy that is trying to go to bed  
with every girl in school and that doesn't even bother to read."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." she made a sad face  
  
"I know most people think that. They are always spreading rumours about me, the last one is that I dumped Stacy  
in an Hotel." he made a sad face also  
  
"I'm sorry I always thought that..."  
  
Score "Yeah you always thought that it was all true right? I don't blame you. Well let's change  
the subject.  
  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well I know that you are very good at french, and I was needing help to translate a book.  
Will you help me? Please?"  
  
"Well... I have classes now."  
  
"That's ok if you don't mind we could go after classes to my house. I have a study room that we can use."  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"Please? I might fail the class if I fail this assignement." he made the best charm that he could do.  
  
"Alright, but I can't stay long."  
  
Sebastian smiled things where looking good "Great. I'll pick you after school."  
  
******  
  
"Where the fuck is the limo?" Kathryn was really pissed. She and Lisa had been waiting for the limo for an half an hour.  
Abd there was no signs from her dear brother also. "I bet Sebastian already left and didn't even bother to wait."  
  
"Calm down Katrhyn. Why don't we take a cab?"  
  
Katrhyn stared at Lisa "Fine."  
  
******  
  
"Whow what a big study room." at this remark Sebastian rolled his eyes. A normal gir would be already  
asking where his room was.  
  
"Yes, it is amazing isn't it? Care for a drink?"  
  
"Oh no thanks."  
  
"Come on. I'll fix you an nice Ice Tea. Make me some company."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
******  
  
One hour later Kathryn and Lisa where arriving at the Valmonts house. As Katrhyn entered the living room  
she could ear some voices.  
  
"So will you call me later Sebastian?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I'm feeling really embarased I had never done it with nobody."  
  
"There's nothing to be embarassed for."  
  
"You're right. Promise you won't tell anybody?"  
  
"Scouts Honour"  
  
"Well I really have to go bye."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
As Janice was leaving she bumped into Lisa "Watch it moron." Lisa screamed  
  
"Sorry." Janice exited the room running  
  
Katrhyn laughed "Who's the virgin?"  
  
"Her name is Janice, and she is not a virgin anymore." he smiled as he locked eyes with her "Who's  
your friend?"  
  
"Hi I'm Lisa."  
  
"Charmed." He sayed as he kissed her hand  
  
Katrhyn rolled her eyes "Do you try to fuck all the women you see?"  
  
"Only the good looking." Sebastian smiled and continued "I assume that Lisa knows that you are a psycothic bitch  
since you're acting quite like you're true self."  
  
"Fuck you." Katrhyn glared at Sebastian "We are long friends yes. Not that it concerns you."  
  
"Interesting. Well this was really fun but I have better things to do. See you later." he said as he opened the front door  
  
"He's really hot. I really have to come here more often." at this Kathryn just rolled her eyes.  
  
******  
  
"So you nailed Janice?" Blaine asked as he rolled a joint  
  
"Yeah. It was quite easy after I conviced her to come over to my house. Can't wait to tell people in school  
that she is not a virgin anymore."  
  
Blaine just laughed "So have you already come up with a plan to destroy Kathryn?"  
  
"Well I have some ideas. My father's wedding is in about a week. If you get me some good info on  
Kathryn before the wedding I can destroy her in front of the high society. It will be a wedding to remember."  
  
"And if I don't get anything against her?"  
  
"Well I will just have to think on something else."  
  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
to be continued - please review 


	4. Dangerous Games

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Four - Dangerous Games  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Sebastian overhears Kathryn plan and decides to do something about it.  
  
  
  
Friday night. Sebastian was in his desk writing in his journal. The week went on pretty fast. His reputation went up some   
more points after he fucked Janice, and then dumped her as he normally did to the girls he fuck. Kahtryn by the other way in only one week,  
was already really popular. Not yet the most poupular girl in school and far from what she idealized. His thoughts were interrupted as  
he eared a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." he said it has he went on writing.  
  
Kathryn opened the door slowly and entered the room "You are really surprising me. You write too."  
She smiled and took a sit on his bed."What are you writing? A love letter?"  
  
Sebastian just smirked at her "Actually, no. It's my journal." as he said he aproached Kathryn slowly  
  
"A journal? How queer."  
  
Sebastian just smiled "It's quite an interisting reading. Did you want something Kathryn? Let me guess  
you got out of batteries for your vibrator and decided to come here to be decently fucked?"  
  
Kathryn just laughed and started moving her leg trouhg his pants "Hmmm, no. But I'll considerate if you behave."  
Kahtryn and Sebastian where starting to enjoy these talks of them. They've been at it for all week.  
They both loved to play mind games, manipulate people and fuck. They where starting to realize that they looked  
much like each other.  
  
"You know Kathryn" he aproached her ear and whispered "I'm gonna eventually pay you back for what you said to me."  
  
Kathryn replied as Sebastian started licking her neck "Don't tell me you're still upset by  
me calling you a looser?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm really looking foward to return it to you." Sebastian started to caress her breasts, making  
Kathryn moan.  
  
"I have a proposition to make you." she started rubbing his tighs with her legs  
  
"What proposition?"  
  
"I want you to seduce Amy Parker for me." she whispered to his ear  
  
Sebastian was already with one hand inside her dress "And why should I help you?"  
  
Kathryn was already with one had inside his shirt rubbing his chest "Because it would boost your  
reputation... and make me happy." she smiled "We would both benifit from it."  
  
Sebastian looked at her for a couple of seconds "Hmmm, no."  
  
As soon as he sayed no Kathryn pushed him off "Why not?"  
  
Sebastian went to his desk and lighted a cigarette "First of all I don't want to help you. Second I don't see enough  
benifit for me."  
  
Kathryn glared at him for some seconds and finally talked, with a cold tone "And thinking I was starting to  
like you." she then exited the room slamming the door.  
  
"Night Kathryn." Sebastian smiled  
  
******  
  
Sebastian got up early for some exercise. It was already breakfast time. As he directed to his room  
he could ear Kathryn talking on the phone.  
  
"No, he will not help... We will have to use plan B... are you sure your friend can seduce her? Yes  
I trust you, but don't forget that her boyfriend has to caught them together, and the room has to have drugs all over it.  
If everything goes as planned Amy Study Body President will be Amy Major Coke Slut by this Monday.  
Don't forget to take some pictures. Don't fuck up Lisa." as she hangs up, Sebastian knocks  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Interrupting something?"  
  
"Not really. What do you want?"  
  
Sebastian approaches her "Want to go out for breakfast?"  
  
She throws him a look.  
  
"What? I just want to spend some time with my future to be sister."  
  
"Step sister" Kathryn rectifies  
  
Sebastian sneers at her "If you prefer we could do some indoor activities."  
  
Kathryn sighs "Like?"  
  
"Hmmm, I'll give you a clue. We are both wearing no clothes..." Sebastian rubs her shoulders "we are inside  
of the jacuzzi..."  
  
"Sounds interisting... tell me more."  
  
A big grin appears on Sebastian's face "I would give you a nice massage... with my tongue." he moves his hand down her shirt and under her bra  
  
Kathryn places her hand on his crotch "Uhhh that sounds good... but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I have other things to do." Kathryn stands "Besides why would I spend time with a looser like  
you?" she sneers  
  
A angry look comes over Sebastian face "You know my revenge will only taste better." He storms out of the room.  
  
Kathryn quickly follows him to his room "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Let's say it's more of a statement. Now get the fuck out of my room."  
  
Kathryn just glared at him and exited the room slamming the doors.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
******  
  
Lisa was getting ready to have lunch with her parents when the bell door ranged  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
As she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was ringing. Sebastian was standing at her door smiling.  
  
"Hi. May I come in?"  
  
******  
  
Kathryn was really pissed. Who the fuck he think he was to threathen her? she thought.  
  
"He has to learn is place and who runs the show here. Nobody fucks with a Meurteiul." a plan was already forming in Kathryn's mind.  
She picked up the phone and started to dial "Hello Janice? It's Kathryn from school. Yes Sebastian step sister.  
Yes I know he is horrible. How could he do that to you? That's why I'm calling you, how would you like to pay him back?"  
  
******  
  
Kathryn had been out all afternoon. She was arriving home after a very exhausting day. As she entered her room she felt a presence.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room Sebastian?"  
  
Sebastian was sitting in a chair with his shades on.  
  
"I was just trying some of your dresses." he sneered  
  
Kathryn just glared at him "So funny, tell me, you never thought of doing career on the circus?  
Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. What the fuck are you doing in my room?"  
  
Sebastian calmly picked up a bottle of champagne that was by his side, opened, and filled two glasses  
"I'm here for the celebration."  
  
Kathryn had a puzzled look on her face, celebration? as he lost it? "Come again? To celebrate what?"  
  
He slowly started to approache her, and he had a victorious smile in his face "My triumph." he handled her a glass  
  
"Your triumph?" she laughed "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You still want to destroy Amy right? What do you offer me for her demise?"  
  
"If you're gonna offer me your help now, you're too late, I've already taken care of that."  
  
Sebastian locked eyes with her and started laughing "I don't think so."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm afraid your little plan didn't work. Lisa has been really busy fucking me. She problably is still passed out on her room.  
And the guy who was supposed to fuck Amy, let's just say that he recently received a sum of money and decided to take some vacations.  
You see I've overheard your plan and I've arranged it to go offtrack. Don't you hate it when things don't go your way?  
Cheers." he slowly drank the champagne "Now what will you give me if I help you?"  
  
Katrhyn never lost her calm "Well done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But I don't see the real problem there. You've just delayed it." she also drank the champagne  
"If we want something done right we have to take care of it ourselves. If you think that I would  
beg for your help you're even more pathetic than I thought. I will get someone else to do the job.  
And I will make sure you don't interfere."  
  
The smile that was over Sebastian never disappeared "I'm affraid not. You see I've taken liberty to seduce her myself."  
with that he got a tape from under his coat "And guess what I've got it on tape. She is my toy now,  
and I don't think that she would be so easily seduced again, I mean she pratically begged me to not tell anyone.  
When I showed her the tape she burst out in tears. I said that I wouldn't show the tape to anybody, if she followed my rules.  
I think that she will think twice before she fucks around again, after all she as a reputation to maintain."  
  
Kathryn just kept silent for a moment and finnally spoke "I'm impressed. Now give me the tape."  
  
"I'm not gonna give you the tape so easily."  
  
"Oh but you will." she slowly aproached him until they where only a few inches apart.  
"You see you're not the only one who had a very productive afternoon.  
I've got you right where I wanted you."  
  
Now Sebastian was the one with a puzzled look "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What a shame. You raping those girls, forcing them to have intercourse."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Stacy and Janice. They are gonna present charges against you. We've had a very constructuve talk in the afternoon.  
Stacy would gladly lie to get her revenge, and Janice, poor little girl, is so easy to manipulate."  
  
"Nobody will believe them. Stacy is a slut. And Janice would be just a girl with broken heart trying to get revenge.  
Besides everybody knows that that's not my style."  
  
"Oh they will, because..."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because you've tried to rape me too." she said it almost laughing  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I will also present charges with them, saying that you tried to had sex with me, and when I reffused  
you tried to rape me. And you know everybody will believe me, because everybody loves me. I'm the pure girl  
and you're the fucked up guy."  
  
Sebastian was speechless, he couldn't believe this was happening, his head was spinning "You're bluffing."  
  
Kathryn was with an amused smile "You really think so? Tell you what, if you give me the tape and do whatever I tell  
you to do we will get along just fine. I will give you until Monday to decide. We don't want anything to  
go wrong with our parents marriage now do we? I'll be waiting for your answer altough I don't see that you have another choice."  
  
Sebastian stares at her, lost in thought, he was feeling sick "You're really a bitch."  
  
"Spare me, if you hadn't been threathening me, this wouldn't have happened. Nobody fucks with a Meurteuil."  
  
He had to get out of there fast, he wasn't gonna break down in front of her, he quickly exited the room and locked himself in his room.  
  
"Poor Sebastian, he finally learned who plays better this game."  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
to be continue - please review 


	5. An alliance is formed

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Five - An alliance is formed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Sebastian trys to destroy Kathryn's but end up forming an alliance  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down." Blaine had been trying to calm down Sebastian for the past half hour.  
  
"How the fuck I'm I suppose to calm down? She has me right where she wants, and I can't do fuck.  
Even if I give her the tape, I'll be here play-toy."  
  
"Calm down Valmont, here" Blaine handled him a drink "now, explain this better to me."  
  
Sebastian sighed and sipped his drink "Kathryn is going to present charges that I've tried to rape her.  
And that isn't all she convinced a couple of girls to help her. I can easily make those two back out  
from the idea of fucking me up, but if Kathryn tells that bulshit stuff... I can even end up in jail."  
  
"Don't be so melodromathic Valmont, do you really think she is that cruel?"  
  
Sebastian just looked at Blaine "Yes, I think. She gets her kicks from manipulating people."  
  
"Hmmm, I think there's also someone I know who gets his kicks by manipulating people." Blaine smiled  
at him.  
  
"Fuck you Blaine. Are you on my side or what?"  
  
"Sorry Valmont. I know what will cheer you up. I got something juicy for you." Blaine standed  
and went to his desk where he picked up a package. "Here, you didn't even remembered to ask if I got   
anything on her. Look what appeared on my mail today."  
  
Sebastian opened the package and looked trough the papers that where inside.  
  
"There is everything that a friend of mine could collect. He talked with several people that knew her and  
gathered info."  
  
Sebastian examined it for a moment and finally speaked "This is not much. This is mostly rumours.  
I was expecting more dirty."  
  
"Well it was much about I could gather in a week. Look better in the package. There is a photo in there.  
it was really hard to find it, be careful because there isn't any other copy."  
  
He looked inside the package, and easily found the picture. When he realized what it was a big  
smile came across his face. "Blaine you're my saviour." in the picture was Kathryn in a party, that wasn't  
obviously proper for high class ladys, snnifing some coke.  
  
Blaine also smiled "Yeah, but don't think it won't cost you. A friend of mine said she was a regular buyer  
from him."  
  
"Looks like miss perfection ain't so perfect after all."  
  
"Shame you don't get along, she could be one of my best customers."  
  
"It's not that we don't get along, it's just that we have to see who plays better a this game."  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"First I have to deal whith the bitches that went along with her plan."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"I'm gonna destroy her precious reputation. When I'm finished with it she will be begging for mercy,  
even if she present charges, who will believe in a cocaine addict slut?" a wicked smiled formed on Sebastian face  
  
"You two have some sort of twisted connection don't you?"  
  
Sebastian just smiled at the remark "Well I'll be leaving now." he picked up a wad of cash and  
tossed it at the table "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Yeah yeah, next time you appear at 2 am I'm not gonna open the door Valmont."  
  
"Oh come on I know how you love my visits." he exited the door  
  
******  
  
Sunday morning. It was the marriage day. The day that the Valmont's and the Meurteiul's finnaly unite.  
Kathryn got up early to help her mother with the final arrangements. The party was being held at a Valmont  
property outside the city. All week the newspapers talked about the event, and all high society would be there in force.  
  
"What are you doing stupid? Your doing it all wrong." Kathryn screamed "Don't you even know how to set a dinner table properly?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss Kathryn." the maid responded in low voice  
  
"Stupid bitch." she whispered  
  
"Calm down Kathryn." Tiffany was pretty much like Kathryn. A woman who would stop at nothing to achieve a higher society level,  
even if it meant running over somebody. "After this I think that we have some firings to do." she looked menacingly to one of the maids  
"But for now just leave them alone."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
******  
  
Sebastian was arriving at Janice home. He already had paid Stacy a visit. It had been easier than he thought,  
he threathned her a litlle, and ended up fucking her. It wasn't part of the plan but she insisted. She was  
really a slut. Now it was time for Janice to back off. He ringed the door wainting for a reply. After  
waiting for a few moments, finally a women in her late 30s answered the door.  
  
"Yes my I help you?"  
  
"Hi you must be Janice mother." he gave her one of his best fake smiles "I'm a friend of hers from school.  
I was going to do a work with her today. Is she home?"  
  
******  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The ceremony had been boring and long. As the priest finished Sebastian was  
completely bored, he needed to get out of there fast. He looked at Kathryn and almost started laughing. She was crying. He had  
to admire her acting capabilities. Kathryn looked at Sebastian and blowed him a kiss. At this Sebastian only  
shaked his head and smiled.  
  
After the ceremony it was time for the party. All high society was there as expected, and even the press  
was there. Sebastian had been looking all night for Kathryn, as he was about to give up, he spotted her entering one of  
the rooms.  
  
"There you are sis I've been looking all over for you." he sneered at her  
  
Kathryn jumped a litlle alarmed, she was helding her cross, and he had an idea for what she entered  
the room for "What do you want Sebastian? Are you here to beg for mercy?"  
  
"Actually no." he aproached her "I know that you are bluffing."  
  
Kathryn laughed amused "Really? Well don't come crying to me when you go to jail."  
  
"Do you really want to see me in jail?" he started massaging her shoulders "Do you hate me that much?"  
  
"I don't hate you... but if you don't give me another choice..."  
  
"Hmmm, and the alternatives are?"  
  
Kathryn just sighed "I already told you just have to give me the tape."  
  
"And become one of your toys." he added  
  
Kathryn just smiled "Oh and that to."  
  
Sebastian smiled in return and said "Not going to happen. I'm not one of your boys that you manipulate."  
  
"Oh really? Dind't looked like it so far."  
  
Sebastian smiled and nodded "You're right. I'm one of your toys. I'll do whatever you want. I know  
how about I help you sniff some coke?"  
  
Kathryn face had a surprise looked "What?"  
  
"Here he picked up her cross and opened it "Here I already opened it for you."  
  
"How..."  
  
"Now now Kathryn don't be shy, I can look aside if you want. You better hurry because you're going to need it for  
our family slide show."  
  
Kathryn had a very bad feeling about that "Slide show?" she asked with a cold tone never letting him now that he was really pissing her off  
  
"Yes, there is some good photos of the marriage, some of our parents" he reached for his pocket and handled her some of the photos  
that he was going to show "some of you and me."  
  
Kathryn frozed as she looked at one of the photos.  
  
"That is a very good photo of you. I think it shows the real you. I bet that all high society will  
have a good time seeing the happy family that we are. Don't you think?"  
  
Kathryn glared at Sebastian "Fuck you Valmont."  
  
"Ouch. Such hostility. Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want? Hmmm" he got face to face with his lips almost touching hers "Your demise." he standed up  
  
"I want all the photos or else..."  
  
"Or else what? You're going to the police and tell your bullshit?"  
  
"Yes. And instead of trying you raped me."  
  
Sebastian smiled "Oh I don't think so. Come on who is going to believe on a cracked hore? I bet that you're going even to appear on the newspapers.  
Have I mentioned to you that the press is here?"  
  
"You woulnd't dare."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"They will believe me Sebastian. I can be pretty convincing and you know that. And about that photo I'll say that my drunked  
boyfriend brought me to that party and drugged me, and that I don't remember the events after that."  
  
"Yes but your precious reputation will blow to pieces. I doubt that even you can make people believe you don't do drugs.  
I mean even if Amy Parker, the student body president saw you doing drugs in the bathroom."  
  
"What are you talking about? She never saw me do drugs."  
  
"You're right but she will say she did. Don't forget that I hold a tape against her that allows me to blackmail her.  
See you're not the only one who can play this game."  
  
"Very well done." she aproached her and whispered in his ear "You may destroy me, but you'll be destroyed also. You'll be in jail no time.  
We will be three presenting charges remember?"  
  
"Oh about that... I forgot to tell you that they have changed their mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stacy was very easy to persuade. And Janice, your right you know she is really easy to manipulate.  
I only had to tell her you're going to destroy my life, I really care about you Janice yadda yadda yadda."  
  
Kathryn just smiled and sitted on the bed of the room "I have to admit I never thought that you could  
pull something like this. I had misdjudge you. You may have won this fight but the war is hardly over.  
You really think I'm going down so easyly? After you destroy my reputation I'll do something much worse to you.  
I'll destroy you also. And believe me it will be much worse than that rape stuff and we will be both fucked.  
Do you really want to do that? Besides you're life was becaming quite boring without me as mine was without you."  
  
Sebastian knew she was right, he would had to sleep with a shotgun by his side after fuck with her  
and his life was a lot much interesting with her  
"Hmmm maybe you're right." he pulled one chair and sitted face to face to her "Do you have something to propose?"  
He started carissing her hair.  
  
Kathryn smiled "Yes, in matter a fact I do." She kisses him and licks her tongue over his lips "We are very much alike  
aren't we?"  
  
He kisses her neck "I don't know I thought I was a looser."  
  
"Ok I'm sorry I called you that. You where just pissing me off."  
  
"Apology accepted. So what do you propose?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? An alliance." Kathryn had an evil grin in her face  
  
Sebastian smiled "Hmmm sounds interesting."  
  
"We will have so much fun together." Kathryn smiles and sits on Sebastian's lap  
  
"You're really something you know?" Sebastian moves hiss hand down her shirt and under her bra  
  
She closes her eyes and rubs his crotch "I know. Keep doing that."  
  
He takes one hand out from her shirt and slides it under her skirt  
  
"So about our alliance?" she unzips his fly  
  
"I accept. So how will we seal it?" he kissed her neck  
  
She takes his hand out from under her pants "With a shake of hands silly." she suddenly got up  
  
Sebastian throws Kathryn a look "Oh come on."  
  
Kathryn smiles "Ok if you behave I'll give you a treat. But for now let's seal our deal."  
  
He approaches her and they shake  
  
"Now it's better we return to the party before somebody notice we are missing."  
  
"Fine. And my treat?"  
  
"You'll get it when we get home. And the photos?"  
  
"After I get my treat."  
  
"Fine. Now let's get back to the party."  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
to be continue - please review 


	6. Plotting and schemes

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Six - Plotting and schemes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Kathryn fills Sebastian of the plan on taking the other candidates out of the race.  
  
  
  
  
Monday morning. Sebastian lies sleeping in his bed. Kathryn enters the room and sits on his bed.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Sebastian slowly awakes "Morning... ah my head hurts."  
  
She stands "Problably from all the drinking you had."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"We are going to be late for school if you don't hurry."  
  
"I think I'm skipping it today. My head really hurts a lot."  
  
"Oh you're coming you are going to help me win the elections. We have a lot to do."  
  
"What? I don't remember to agree on helping you." he was wearing that superior look of his  
  
"Oh come on I will give you a reward."  
  
"What another handjob?" he remembered what he got last night it wasn't exactly what he was expecting yo get  
but it was better than nothing.  
  
"I bet it was the best you had." she gave him a confident smile  
  
Now that you mention it "Hmmm, maybe... but I'm not gonna help you for a lousy reward like that.  
You'll have to do better than that."  
  
"Oh come on. Help me already. Besides what are you planning to do this week? Study? Play chess with the school nerds?  
Fucking some more debutants?" she started licking his neck "So what do you say?"  
  
"Fine. I will help you. What do I have to do?" he caressed her hair  
  
"I'll fill you in on the way to school" she stands "Now get ready or we are going to be late. We wouldn't want to miss the show."  
  
"Show?"  
  
Kathryn grinned "Yes. After you delivered me the tape I had the liberty to make some copys and sent them  
to some of the students. I bet that as we speak, the entire school as seen it or has eard about it. You know how news run fast.  
But as a precaution I've arranged for a large tv set on school grounds. It must be starting in ten minutes."  
  
"You are really evil."  
  
"I know."  
  
******  
  
Sebastian was going to the cafeteria when he heared a voice calling out his name  
"Sebastian!"  
  
He immediatly recognised the voice of the dean "Ah fuck me." he murmered. He spent all morning trying to avoid  
the dean. He somehow knew that he was taking the blame of the tapes incident.  
He spun around wearing a fake smile "Dean Harrison. I was missing you sir. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"You know why Sebastian. That litlle stunt of yours is going to get you suspended from school."  
  
Here we go "And what incident are we talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well. That litlle cinema that you«ve arranged, and the tapes that have been sent to some of the students."  
  
"It wasn't me. I've loaned the video to a friend of mine and he lost it. Somebody must of found it a decided to  
do this. Maybe somebody wanted to frame me."  
  
The dean wasn't buying any of it. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
Yes you stupid prick "Of course. It's the truth."  
  
"Well I'm not..."  
  
"Dean Harrison!" Kathryn interrupted "It appears that the culprits have already been caught.  
It appears that her boyfriend and some of his friends are the responsible for this horrible act. They wanted to get revenge for her cheating on him.  
Their lockers where full of incriminating tapes and posters."  
  
The dean was surprised to say the least "Why thank you Kathryn." he turned to Sebastian "I guess I  
owe you a apology Sebastian. I was making an injustice."  
  
What a moron "Think nothing of it sir. I might have done the same thing if I where in your place.  
I want you to know that I'm making the biggest effort in becoming a better man. I'm trying to make up for my errors."  
  
"That is the spirit Sebastian. You should follow the example of your sister."  
  
"Yes sir." he changed an amused smile with Kathryn "I intend to."  
  
"Now if you excuse me I have to go get the real culprits." he paced out of there  
  
"Asshole." Sebastian looked at Kathryn "Great timing."  
  
"I'm trying to make up for my errors? It appears that I'm not the only one that can put a good act."  
  
"Yes but I'm not as convicing as you. So you framed her boyfriend?"  
  
"You should've seen his face when he opened his locker. Everybody thanked him for the great show.  
He was so confused." Kathryn headed to the cafeteria with Sebastian right behind her  
  
"So what's the next plan of attack?"  
  
"Not here. We will meet at the library after lunch. By the way can you give me the phone of Blaine?  
I need some of his... products."  
  
"How do you know about Blaine?"  
  
Kathryn laughed "Who doesn't know about Blaine? How many gays drug dealers you know in this school.  
Besides I know you're a very good friend of his."  
  
"Kahthryn." a group of female students calls her "Oh my public awaits. Catch you later Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian admired the act that she was pulling. She had all those nitwits at her command.  
  
******  
  
Sebastian peers out the library window with a pair of binoculars.  
  
Kathryn quitly aproaches him "Bird watching dear brother?"  
  
"Just looking at my victim of the week."  
  
"Let me see" she snaps the binoculars out of his hand "Is that blonde one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh what do you see on that looser?"  
  
"Those big supple breasts. She is quite hot. She is a senior, top on her class, and very religious.  
I've even eard that she is a virgin."  
  
"You've done some homework. Oh and that must be her boyfriend."  
  
"What?" Sebastian snaps the binoculars from her "Hmmm, it might take longer than I thought.  
I didn't know she had a boyfriend. The asshole hasn't even popped her cherry yet. I'll do it  
in two days."  
  
"I doubt it." Kathryn smiled at him  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?"  
  
Kathryn seems to think about it for some seconds "Hmmm why not?"  
  
"What are the terms?"  
  
"If I win you'll help me winning the elections... but whithout any reward."  
  
"And if I win" he starts to move his hands up and down her skirt "you'll have to make me a blowjob, here in  
the library." he sneers  
  
"Ok. I don't plan to loose anyways. Why here in the library?"  
  
"It will make everything more exciting. Do we have a deal?"  
  
They shake.  
  
"By the way do you always carry binoculars wherever you go?"  
  
He smiles "I had them in my locker. Shouldn't we be planning somehting sis?"  
  
She sits in a chair "I already have a file of the people who are running." she gives him a file  
  
"How did you get it?" he looks at the pages."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Let's see loser, loser, don't know this guy, hey Monica is running."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's an old conquest of mine."  
  
Kathryn rolls her eyes "Keep going."  
  
"Hmmm. You appear to have some tough competition. Jessica is running. She is pretty popular."  
  
"Not when I'm finished with her."  
  
Sebastian aproaches Kathryn "What do you plan to do? Have me seduce her and tape it?" he starts caressing  
her breasts.  
  
"No. She'll be very defensive. I'll become her new best friend and uhh... I'll... " she was breathing heavyly  
"set her... up. That feels good."  
  
"And what do I have to do?"  
  
"You're going to seduce Jane, her best friend... uhhh" Sebastian grabs one of her breasts hard  
take her out of the picture. Make them fight with each other."  
  
"You're wishes are my command. Are you liking this?"  
  
"Yes... it's very nice." kathryn made a sexy voice  
  
Sebastian smiled "Well unfortunately I have to go. I have a blonde virgin to nail. We will do this another time."  
he stops carissing her and moves away  
  
"Fine I wasn't liking it eitheir way."  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
to be continue - please review 


	7. Ruthless campaign

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Seven - A failed conquest and ruthless campaign  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Sebastian conquest seems to go along smoothlly bu Kathryn has other plans.  
  
Author Note: Sorry I've not updated for a long time but I've been really busy this past weeks, plus I've been down with a cold (still  
recovering from it). Also I've been pretty busy building my Cruel Intentions website. I would also like to thank you all  
for your nice reviews, who keep me going on writing this story.  
  
  
  
  
"Whow that's really amazing. You did that?"  
  
"Yes. I was so embarassed after it."  
  
"I bet." Sebastian had been hearing her all afternoon. The stupid blonde in front of him was  
Melissa. A beautiful blonde with blue eyes, but with nothing in the place where usually the brain is.  
He wasn't even quite sure what the fuck she was talking about. He just nodded and sayed yes. He had  
to put with her shit if he wanted to win the bet he made with Kathryn. Things looked easier by the minute.  
She might be top of her class, but when things got to get social, she was less than a good talker.  
  
"Look I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Sebastian... I hope we meet again someday and do something."  
  
Gotcha. She only knew him for only a couple of hours and she was already drooling over him. "Sure I would love that...  
but won't you boyfriend mind?"  
  
"Steve? Of course not... we aren't oficially dating... it's nothing serious." she blushes "and we...  
are going out as friends right?"  
  
"Sure Melissa. Just friends."  
  
******  
  
"Look you stupid hick how can I make this any clearer to you? We are no longer friends." Kathryn shouted  
at Lisa "You're useless to me. You let Sebastian manipulate you like an hand puppet."  
  
"I told you I'm sorry Kathryn. Come on are you going to let this minor incident ruin our friendship?  
I mean... you know he can be very persuasive."  
  
Kathryn went to the bar and poured herself a drink "You're right. I'm overreacting." she told her with a wicked  
grin that sent chills to Lisa spine "And I know how you can make up to what you have done. You're going to help me  
win a bet."  
  
******  
  
"Hi. You must be Blaine." Kathryn smiled at him  
  
"And you're Kathryn. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"From Sebastian?"  
  
"Mostly yes. So what can I do for you Kathryn?"  
  
"I need some of your... products."  
  
Blaine smiles "Come right in."  
  
*******  
  
"Busy afternoon?" Sebastian asked as Kathryn entered the living room. He was reading a newspaper.  
  
"You can say so." Kathryn sits in the couch in front of him "Where are the parentals?"  
  
"Off to some social event." Sebastian looks at Kathryn "Next week they're going to their honey moon.  
We are going to have the house all to ourselves for a month." he stands and heads towards Kathryn  
"Thinks of the possibilities." he starts licking her legs  
  
Kathryn purs "Hmmm, sounds interesting..." she puts her hand in his head and starts caressing him  
"Nights of long and intense... sex."  
Sebastian puts a hand in her breast and starts rubbing "That sounds... fun"  
"Yes especially if it is with that football stud who keeps asking me out." Kathryn looks at Sebastian's  
hurt face "Oh poor thing, you didn't think I was talking about you and me did you?"  
Sebastian stands "Fuck you Kathryn." he picks the newspaper that he was previously reading  
and heads to his room but stopped before exiting "I'll see you tomorrow in the library to collect my winnings."  
he gave her a confident smile and left the room  
"Don't count on it dear brother." Kathryn murmured  
  
******  
Blaine and Sebastian where at their usual hagging spot. Being isolated from the main part of the school,  
this allowed them to smoke some weed and have some private conversations.  
  
"Kathryn told me you're helping her with the elections." Blaine informed Sebastian.  
  
"So you already got acquainted with the Ice Queen. Tell me the interaction between you two evolved a suddenly  
boost in your economic assets?"  
  
Blaine smiled as he lit another joint "Yes, all I can say is that the girl can pay a lot for a good service."  
  
"I assume she is now on top of your clients list."  
  
"Yes but I also look at her as a good friend. We've had a long talk and to be honest Valmont, I really enjoyed it.  
She seems pretty sharp and smart."  
  
"Yes she is. She is very intelectually stimulating, but she has a lot more qualities." Sebastian grins  
and puts out her cigarette. He checks is watch "Getting late. I have some unfinished business to attend to.  
A blonde virgin is waiting for me."  
  
Blaine sneers "Conquest of the week?"  
  
"Let's say more of a bet. The real conquest comes after."  
  
"Oh? Does this conquest envolve Kathryn?"  
  
"Yes it does. Bitch queen is supposed to give me a blowjob on the school library if I nail the virgin."  
  
"A blowjob that's it? You're disapointing me Valmont."  
  
"All in due time Blaine. Kathryn is not your normal girl. Heavy persuasion is needed in order to get her.  
She doesn't go for bullshit, I'll have to use other means."  
  
"So that's why your helping her win the elections? Or was it a momentary lapse of judgement?"  
  
"Hmmm let's just say that Kathryn being school body president has a lot of advantages to me. If I get in  
any trouble she can help me. Besides she would win even if I didn't help her, so why not fall in her  
good side?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"Well Blaine as much as I enjoy our talks I have to go nail barbie."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
******  
  
"Hmmm yes that's perfect." Kathryn said as she admired the posters hanging out on school walls. Her  
election campaign was being a sucess. It was quite easy to get some drones to help in her campaign.  
She was from far the one who had more people working in her elections. "Go distribute some more buttons Naomi."  
  
"Sure Kathryn." The student replyied with a lot of entusiasm. Kathryn rolled her eyes. Where all these people thinking  
that she was gonna be their friends?  
She was starting to get bored when she noticed someone walking down the hall. "Quick Kim give me a button."  
When Sebastian was passing by them she called "Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian stopped in his tracks and spunned around "Hello Kathryn. Missed me already since this morning?"  
  
Kathryn smiled "Want to wear a Kathryn for study body president button?"  
  
Sebastian seemed to think about it for a second "Hop on one foot and say Sebastian is a god." he sneered  
  
Kathryn smile fell but quickly put it back and said in a innocent voice "I tought you where going to help me in my campaign?"  
  
"I agreed to help you taking some obstacles out of the way, but I'm not gonna wear one of your silly buttons. Next you'll be wanting me  
to help put some posters on the wall."  
  
"Will you?" Kathryn said slightly amused  
  
Sebastian gave her a cold smile "If you excuse me my presence is needed somewhere else." he quickly walked away  
  
Kathryn was again feeling bored but then another person that was walking down the hall spiked her interest.  
"Hey Jane." Kathryn shouted. The small brunnete girl slowly turned around to see who was calling her.  
Kathryn then aproached her "Hi I'm Kathryn!"  
  
Jane looked a litlle surprised by her knowing her name but quickly melted in smiles "Hi. I know who you are Kathryn everybody talks about  
you. I have great admiration of you. I'm surprised you knowing my name."  
  
I can imagine you social deject "Why yes. I know you because... my step brother keeps always talking about you."  
  
The girl was completely shocked by now "W-What you mean S-Sebastian?"  
  
"Yes." Kathryn smiled "He has a secret crush on you."  
  
The girl blushed and was looking uneasy "R-Really? I mean... Are you kidding?"  
  
Duhh got that right "No. He talks about you every time. How you're so smart and different from every other girl.  
And how he doesn't have the courage to talk to you. He always observes you from far."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't thought, because he has quite a reputation, I mean he has no trouble getting some women in this school."  
  
"Yes but that's because he doesn't love them, and he loves you" Kathryn tried to surpress a laugh  
"he can't quite express his feeling when he loves somebody."  
  
"Gosh I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Don't you like him?"  
  
"Yes of course. But I don't know what to do."  
  
"Go talk to him after school. You can come to my house and confront him with his feelings."  
  
Her eyes went wide "Really? You would do that for me?"  
  
Kathryn smiled evily "Yes of course, and for Sebastian who is suffering. I can't stand his sad look  
no more."  
  
******  
  
Sebastian spotted his prey he was getting ready to aproach her when he spotted somebody talking to her crying.  
He observed for a few seconds and then recognized the other person who was talking to Melissa. It was Lisa.  
"What the fuck?"  
He waited until Lisa left and then finnally aproached her.  
"Hello Melissa."  
  
At the sound of his voice Melissa spunned around with anger in her eyes.  
"I can't believe that you made that to her!!" Melissa shouted "I thought everything I heared about you  
was bullshit but it was all true wasn't it?" she then walked away in a furious pace  
  
Sebastian quickly gone after her "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Get away from me." she shouted  
  
Sebastian grabbed one of her shoulders and pushed her towards him "First explain to me what is going on."  
  
Melissa stopped for a few seconds trying to calm down "Lisa told me what you did to her yesterday."  
  
Sebastian didn't have a clue to what she was talking about "What??"  
  
"She told me you fucked her and then told her to take a hike." she said very slowly "And while you where in bed  
with her you told her how you planned on getting me on the bed."  
  
"What? And you believed in that?" Sebastian asked putting an hurt face.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Why would she make that up?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't stand the tought of seeing us together."  
  
"I'm not gonna fall for that. Goodbye Sebastian."  
  
As Melissa walked away Sebastian standed there thinking why the fuck would Lisa say those things.  
As his mind seemed to put the puzzle together he finnaly spoke  
  
"Kathryn"  
  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
to be continue - please review 


	8. Change of plans

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Eight - A slight change of plans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Sebastian changes Kathryn's plan.  
  
  
  
  
Sebastian finally arrived home. He kept the rest of the afternoon looking for Kathryn, but she was nowhere in sight.  
As he entered the living room he was greeted by a smiling Kathryn.  
  
"You finally arrived." Kathryn said with a sweet voice  
  
Sebastian looked at her with a cold look "Yes I'm sorry for arriving late mommy." he said with sarcasm  
  
"Something wrong?" She said always keeping her smile.  
  
"You think?" he takes a seat on front of her. "Guess what I've been doing all afternoon."  
  
Kathryn aproached him and sitted by his feet "I don't know. Tell me."  
  
"I've been nailing blondie and winning our bet."  
  
Sebastian studyied Kathryn's face for a moment. He wanted to see how she would react after that statment.  
She reacted pretty much as he predicted. A momentary look of surprise passed by Kathryn's face but quickly  
disappeared.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sebastian then pushed Kathryn making her fall on the ground "No I'm lying." he then standed and started exiting  
the room.  
  
Kathryn screamed "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
Sebastian hissed "You know damn well. You had Lisa do that stunt to make sure I wouldn't win our bet.  
Tell me if I'm wrong."  
  
"Why I don't have a clue to what your talking about." Kathryn said mockingly  
  
Sebastian gave a look to Kathryn "Fine if that's the way you to play it." he then paced out of the room  
  
"Wait. Ok you're right it was me."  
  
Sebastian stopped in his tracks and spunned around "Wow that was shock. Never seen that coming." he said  
with sarcasm  
  
Kathryn aproaches him "I've been a naughty girl what can I say?" when she was face to face to him  
aproach his ear and licks it  
  
Sebastian remains lifeless and spuns around "That wasn't our agreement you where not supposed to interfere."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Sebastian got to his door room and opened it. As he entered the room he saw one girl sitting on his bed.  
He stared at her and thougth for a moment Who the fuck is she?  
  
The girl finnally broke the silence "Hi."  
  
Sebastian looked at her for a moment and finally spoke "Will you excuse me for a moment?" he said with a fake  
smile and closed the door as he turned to Kathryn "Who the fuck his freak girl and why is she in my room?"  
  
"Shhhh. She might hear you. She is Jane, you know Jessica best friend."  
  
"Ok and what is she doing in my room?" Sebastian asked annoyed  
  
"What do you think silly? I've made it easier for you. I've told that you loved her and some other bull and she is already  
drooling for you. I'll leave the rest to you. Bye bye." she then entered her room and then added "Have fun."  
  
She could really piss Sebastian when she wanted to "Bitch." he then sighed and entered the room  
"I'm sorry Jane I wasn't expecting to see you here. It came as quite a shock."  
  
******  
  
Kathryn was doing some laps on the pool. The pool looked so inviting that she couldn't resist.  
After swimming a few laps she leaned against the pool wall. It had been a very good day. Her campaign  
was going on smoothly, she winned the bet and she was a step away of destroying Janice best friend.  
  
"Trying to loose some weight?" a voice took her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Had fun?"  
  
"It was quality time, what do you think? I'm suprised that she know what felatio was." he rested in one  
of the chairs and took out a cigarette "I hope my hard work to be extremely well rewarded."  
  
Kathryn climbed out of the pool "Of course you will. After being elected I will reward you." As Kathryn  
was passing throuhg him Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap.  
  
"That wasn't our agreement."  
  
Kathryn got out of the grab and got up "But it was. I've won the bet and I don't owe you nothing."  
  
Sebastian kept his cold "You deliberately made me loose that bet. You didn't play far."  
  
Kathryn laughed "Come on Sebastian, you truly expected me to play far?"  
  
Sebastian got up and followed her "Yes, as mather a fact I did. You had no right to interfere."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes "Alright already. Here's what we will do. I'll give you something for your effort." she sneered  
"Wait right here." she said has she closed her door  
  
Sebastian was intrigued. Maybe she went to put something more sexy he thought.  
  
After waiting some minutes Kathryn's door finnally opened  
  
"Sorry to kept you waiting" Kathryn said with a sweet voice as she delivered him a photo  
  
Sebastian examined the photo, and immediately recognized it as photo of Kathryn in some sexy clothes  
  
"What the fuck is this?" he asked obviously upset  
  
Kathryn grins "Now you can jerk off looking at me." she slammed her door leaving Sebastian standing there  
  
Sebastian looked at the photo for a moment and then ripped it apart putting the pieces under Kathryns door  
  
******  
  
The next day Kathryn got up early. Her plan was going along smoothly. Sebastian had already nailed Jane  
and the girl was pretty much his toy. The next part of the plan was to frame the girl so it would appear  
that Jane was really plotting against her best friend Jessica.  
  
"Where the fuck is he?" Kathryn murmured as she entered the living room  
  
"There you are Kathryn." Edward looked at her with a friendly smile as he read his newspaper.  
  
"Hi Edward." she gave him a fake smile. As she examined the living room she didn't saw Sebastian or her mother.  
"Where's mother?"  
  
"She's taking care of our honeymoon."  
She nodded and prepared to leave when Edward added "If you're looking for Sebastian he left 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks. Well I guess I have to get going also. Don't want to get late to school."  
  
******  
  
"You don't know where he is?" Kathryn asked  
  
"I've already told you Kathryn, I don't know." Blaine said rather annoyed "How many time do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Where the fuck could he be?"  
  
"I've asked some of his classmates, and it seem that he hasn't show up all day. Plus he's cell phone his disconnected" he looked at  
Kathryn and smiled "Have you done something nasty to him?"  
  
Kathryn returned the smile "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Oh call it a feeling."  
  
As they walked down the hall a girl passed by crying. It took only a couple of seconds to recognise the girl as Jane.  
She had a feeling that she was crying because of Sebastian. As Jane entered the girl's room she turned to Blaine  
"Excuse me Blaine I have something to do."  
  
"Ok see you later Kathryn."  
  
As she entered the wc she spotted Jane crying in front of one of the mirrors. She aproached her  
and asked "Jane what's wrong."  
  
Jane recognised Kathryn and cried even more and turned to hug Kathryn "Sob sob... Sebastian... sob sob... left me."  
As she hugged her Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"He did?" Kathryn asked trying to sound surprised  
  
"Y-yes... he told me I was just another of his conquests and and..." she started crying even harder  
  
"I can't believe he has done that to you. How could he do this?" she picked up a tissue and handed it to Jane  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Look I'm gonna have a talk with him ok? I'm gonna try to put some senses on his head ok?"  
  
At the sound of that Jane smiled "You will do that for me?"  
  
Kathryn smiled at her "Of course that's what friends are for."  
  
******  
  
What the fuck was he thinking? He had ruined her plain. Sebastian had a lot of explaining to do.  
As she spotted Sebastian she could feel her anger building up. There he was leaning against a wall smoking  
with not a care in the world.  
  
"What the fuck you think you are doing?"  
  
Sebastian kept his cool and looked at Kathryn "Hello yourself."  
  
"Cut the shit Valmont, why have you broke up with Jane? That wasn't part of the plan."  
  
Sebastian smiled at her "You know, you look even better when you're pissed."  
  
Kathryn wanted to kill him right where he standed. He was really pissing her off.  
"I'm gonna repeat very slowly. What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"A slight change of planes." Sebastian smiled as he saw the girl that was aproaching them "Hey baby"  
he kissed the girl and changed tongues with her  
  
At first Kathryn didn't recognised the girl, but when she recognised her, Kathryn eyes went wide.  
It was Janice.  
  
End of Chapter Eight  
  
to be continue - please review 


	9. The deal

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Nine - The deal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Kathryn eventually gives in and promises Sebastian a reward.  
  
  
  
Ok it wasn't bad enough that Sebastian had destroyed her plan, he also was fucking Janice in his room  
like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"AH YES!!" a scream echoed in the Valmont's house.  
  
"Give me a break." Now that they where all by themselfs in the house, Sebastian had the oppurtunity  
to bring all the tramps he wanted and fuck her brains out.Her mpther could choose the best time.  
After a few moments the noise stopped "About fucking time."  
  
After a while she could hear some whispers in the hall. Suddenly Sebastian opened Kathryn's door.  
"What the fuck you think your doing? Don't you knock?"  
  
He went to her bed and took a sit "I figured you still be up."  
  
"Ok you're right now get the fuck out." Kathryn said calmly with a smile in the lips  
  
Sebastian smiled at her "Oh don't tell me you're still upset for changing the plan."  
  
"Changing the plan? You've completely fucked it up!"  
  
"His that what I've done?"  
  
Kathryn was starting to get seriously pissed altough she didn't show  
"When are you going to dump the girl?"  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like her." Sebastian said teasingly  
  
Kathryn sighed "You're problably helping me, Janice dating you might get her down some points."  
  
"Not if I really start dating her. It might even get some points higher in her reputation. Being the girl  
who pussy whiped me and all."  
  
"You would never do that."  
  
Sebastian made a serious face "Really?"  
  
"It would destroy your precious reputation."  
  
Sebastian laughed "I don't think so. It would even make things sweeter. Imagine this. After her winning of student body president,  
I would dump her mercilessy. My reputation would go some points up.Dumping a study body president. It will be one of my greatest achievments."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes "Alright I will do you an handjob if you help me win."  
  
"Excuse me? An handjob?" Sebastian said in disbelief "You're joking right? You think I would help you for that shitty reward?"  
  
"Of course. Or do you prefer a picture to jerk off? I've taken some new ones, I think that you would love them."  
  
Now the one who was getting pissed was Sebastian "I prefer the picture of you crying after you lost the study body president election."  
He then stormed out of her room  
  
******  
  
"So is the happy couple annoying you?"  
  
"Please Blaine, the only thing that is annoying is the fact, that Sebastian is an asshole and destroyed my plan."  
  
"Honestely? Is that really all?"  
  
Kathryn pierced looked Blaine  
  
"Ok I get the message."  
  
Kathryn kept walking "I couldn't care less. I now only have to find one way to put asshole boy right on tracks."  
  
"Why don't you put yourself in all fours? I bet that he'll jump right in and obey you."  
  
"If I did that, Sebastian would loose his interest in me and move on. I have to keep my power over him."  
  
Blaine snickers "I find that hard to believe. How could he possible loose interest in you? You're two of a kind."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not gonna be one more of his conquests..." Kathryn sudenly stopped "Who's that?"  
  
Blaine looked in the direction that Kathryn pointed "That's Court Reynolds. He is a pretty popular guy."  
  
Kathryn at this just smiled  
  
******  
  
"Ah fuck this is getting annoying." Sebastian sighed  
  
"You're talking alone now Sebastian?"  
  
Sebastian spunned around and immediately recognised Lisa "I'ts better than talking with sluts like you that can't keep an intelligent talk  
for more than 5 seconds."  
  
Lisa got hurt with that comment but never showed "Why are you here in the library? It's so... not you."  
  
"I'm trying to have some moment alone. So I figured the only place where Janice wouldn't look for me would be here."  
Sebastian put out his smoke while the library woman looked at him with menacing eyes, not even caring he lit another smoke  
and smiled to the libraring woman who was now poiting to the no smoke sign  
  
"I thought that you liked being with the girl. You look so cute together." Lisa said tesingly  
  
Sebastian put one hand on Lisa's breasts "Hmmm, I like to fuck her... but not talking with her.  
By the way what are you doing here? I don't see you either as the reading type."  
  
Lisa stood in silence  
  
"So Kathryn sent you looking for me" Sebastian said reading her mind "what does she want?"  
  
"She wants you to meet her in the cafeteria... to talk business."  
  
"Really? This should be interisting." He checked his watch "Well it's still a couple of hours to lunch.  
Want do a quicky?" Sebastian sneers at her  
  
At this Lisa just smiles  
  
******  
  
A couple of hours later Sebastian arrives the cafeteria. He scans the room for Kathryn.  
He spots her in a table talking with some of her entusiastic supporters.  
He heads to the table and sits "Hello ladies."  
  
Kathryn smiles "Could you please excuse us? I need to talk with my brother alone."  
  
"Ok see you lather Kat."  
  
"So the girl scouts cookies seller are some of you're supporters now?"  
  
"Make fun all you want, but the will make me win these elections."  
  
"How will those social dejects help you?"  
  
"It will show that I care for everybody. Even the ones who are not popular. I have to make everybody love me."  
  
"Hmmm, well if you keep it up, I can't see nobody standing up agaisnt you in the elections. Nobody will have a chance.  
You don't even have to worry about Janice."  
  
"I play to win Sebastian, I have to be sure of wining, and that's why I wanted to talk to you.  
Since you've already sucedeed in screwing the girl, you can easyly help me destroy her."  
  
"You know that for me helping you I have to get something in change."  
  
"Alright I'll do your library blowjob."  
  
Sebastian grinned "That's more like it Kathryn. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Kathryn smiled "Well we have to make her look like a slut. Why don't you get her drunk and make  
her fuck some guys and possibly a girl?"  
  
Sebastian grinned "I don't have to make her drunk to do that."  
  
  
End of Chapter Nine  
  
to be continue - please review 


	10. The reward

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Ten - The reward  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Sebatian makes a video with Janice and collects his reward from Kathryn.  
  
"L-like this?" Janice asked with a trembling voice while licking another's girl pussy  
  
"Try to give it a little more feeling baby." Sebastian said as he prepared to penetrate her from behind  
  
"N-no" Janice murmured in protest as her body arched as Sebastian penetrated her. He inserted his finger  
in her ass litlle by litlle moving it in and out several times. He then ordered the other girl that  
was waiting anxiously to join in. "You're so wet too. Why don't you rub her tits?"  
It was a magical scenario. The night went long, and Sebastian had his turn with all the three of the women.  
Oh Kathryn would be pleased. Even her had to admit that he had surpassed himself.  
  
******  
  
Kathryn slowly awoke. As she was preparing to close her eyes again she felt that she was being observed.  
She then figured out someone sitting in the chair in the corner of her room.  
  
"You've starltled me. Don't you know it is unproper to enter the room of other person's without being invited?"  
  
"Morning to you too sleeping beauty." Sebastian grinned as he slowly aproached her and sitted on her bed  
  
"Do you have any good reason to disturb my sleep?" Kathryn aske with a sweet tone constrating her mood  
  
"Hmmm let's see. I have been reading a book that can help us dealing with our repressed emotions. It's been giving  
me quite an interisting reading."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. I am. It's helping me to directionate my anger and transform it in positive energy. It's going to help  
me by preventing me of destroying the outside world. It's going to make me a better man."  
  
Kathryn after ignoring him for a while finnally spoke "I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Let's see if I can remember some of it's quotes..."  
  
"Ok stop it already. Why the fuck are you reading it anyaway? It surprises me to know that you read books non the less  
to know that you buy them."  
  
"Actually a conquest of mine, gave the book to me, after I dumped her. She kept saying that I was an asshole and that book was  
suposed to put myself on the right tracks."  
  
"That was an interisting story, but what the fuck do I have to do with that?"  
  
Sebastian grabbed Kathryn by the arm and knocked her out of the bed  
  
"Asshole!!" Kathryn hissed as she hit hard on the floor.  
  
Sebastian climbed on the top of her obiously amused "I think that you should consider reading it. You might learn something.  
Like saying good morning." he started kissing her neck  
  
"Right." Kathryn pushed him off of her "What time it is?"  
  
"Fuck time. You should be proper fucked before breakfast."  
  
"Ok. When you find someone good looking for me to fuck let me know."Kathryn entered her bathroom  
  
"Oh you're leaving me heartbroken sweety. And I was so happy when I came to give you the good news."  
  
"Good news?" Kathryn inquired while she was showering.  
  
"Yes. One of the main reasons that brought me here."  
  
"And that his?"  
  
"I have here the tape that will destroy your opposing candidate."  
  
As Sebastian finished the sentence Kathryn bathroom door flew open. As she opened the door Sebastian froze looking at her.  
She was only wearing a towel by her waist. He could see her breasts.  
  
"You did it." Kathryn smiled  
  
Sebastian never taking his eyes out of them stated "You had any doubt?"  
  
"Quick give it to me."  
  
"Not so fast. You will reward first."  
  
"What? You don't trust me?  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't took long to answer that. I always keep my promises." she said it with a sexy voice  
  
"I bet you do. But I prefer to be rewarded first."  
  
"Fine. But I'm not going to reward you until I see the tape."  
  
Sebastian smiled at her "Fine here is what are going to do I'll let you watch the tape. But I won't give  
it to you until you reward me. Happy now?"  
  
"Fair enough." She pointed to the vcr "What are you waiting for?" she said as she dressed  
  
"Bitch" Sebastian murmered "The show is starting" he pushed the play button  
  
Kathryn watched the movie for some minutes and couldn't help a grin  
"My. Three at the same time? You have surpassed yourself Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian grinned "Enjoying the show? I can do the same to you, if you want."  
  
Kathryn throws him a look "I'll think about it. But for now you will have to settle with this." she smiles and sits on Sebastian's lap.  
She kisses him roughly and put one of his hands on her breasts moaning slightly "It's this want you want?"  
  
Sebastian was getting aroused but tryied to keep it cool "Yes."  
  
Kathryn smiled at the sound of that. "Well you will have to settle with a blowjob on the library."  
She gets up and enter the bathroom.  
  
"Cockteaser." Sebastian shouts  
  
******  
  
The stepsiblings arrive to school early in the morning. Kathryn was anxious to destroy her opponent, and Sebastian was also anxious  
but in this case for his reward.  
  
"Where here." Kathryn looks at Sebastian "Want to go to the library now?"  
  
Sebastian smiles "Not yet. I have something to take care first. I'll meet you there in half an hour."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
******  
  
"Melissa."  
  
Melissa spunned around and smiled faintly.  
  
"H-hi Sebastian."  
  
"Hi Melissa." Sebastian smiled friendly  
  
"Look Sebastian I'm sorry for doubting you. Lisa already told me everything. She told me that she was jelious,  
and that she made all that up."  
  
It seems that Lisa understood what she had to do crystal clear.  
"It's ok. You're not the first to doubt me. I just... I just can't take it anymore. Everytime I start a relationship with  
one girl, they keep doubting me, and I can't blame them for doubting me, because of my reputation." Sebastian starts to sob  
  
"Don't cry Sebastian." Melissa hugged him "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doubting you. Do you forgive me." she asked while  
the hug. A evil smile formed in his face, but he kept faking that he was crying "I forgive you." he then started kissing  
her neck.  
  
"Sebastian." Melissa moaned  
  
******  
  
Kathryn was getting tired of waiting. They had agreed to meet there in half an hour, but the asshole  
was running 15 minutes late. When she started reading a book she heard a familiar voice  
  
"Reading anything interesting?"  
  
"What kept you so long?" Kathryn asked annoyed  
  
"Sorry. It took a litlle longer than expected. Shall we begin." Sebastian couldn't hide all his lust  
  
Kathryn grinned and quickly opened Sebastian zipper.  
  
Kathryn hold his member teasingly "Hmmm what am I supposed to do with this? I forgot."  
  
Sebastian was getting harder by the minute as he was teased "Come on don't be a cock teaser."  
  
"What's the magic word." she gave it a squeeze  
  
"Do it now bitch? Hmmm wait that's more than one word."  
  
Kathryn squeezed it harder  
  
Sebastian moaned "Please?"  
  
Katrhyn smiled at the sound of that. She enjoyed the power that she had over him.  
  
Kathryn slid his burning rod into her mouth. She sucked his dick strongly. She licked around the head  
with her tongue then swallowed his entire shaft into her mouth, pumping her head up and down. While she  
deep-throated him, her mouth making nasty slurp sounds. She then teased his shaft from botton to top, before  
she swalloed his cock again. Sebastian couldn't hold on any longer, and he soon cummed.  
  
"That wasn't bad." Sebastian said still breathing heavily not being able to hide that he enjoyed himself  
  
"Well Valmont, before you start proposing to me, will you give me the tape now?"  
  
"Oh wow. I've completely forgot. I left it back at home."  
  
Kathryn gave him a sharp look  
  
"Don't you have a sense of humour Kathryn?" He put one of his hands in one of his jacket pockets "Here.  
You know this will problably lead to my suspension."  
  
"Why Sebastian, don't tell me you're afraid of that."  
  
"Not really. But I'm gonna deny any involvement with whatever you're going to do. I'll say that the tape was problably stolen by some of my friends."  
  
"Whatever. Let's hurry. Today the candidates have to do a speech saying what they want to in benefit of the school.  
While they are at it, a film chosen by the candidate appears behind them showing some scenes of the school.  
We will se a very interesting video when it gets to Janice turn."  
  
"You're so evil sis."  
  
"I know. Now let's move. We don't wanna be late to the show."  
  
End of Chapter Ten  
  
to be continue - please review 


	11. Putting the plan into motion

Cruel Intentions - The Beginning  
Chapter Eleven - Putting the plan into motion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Cruel Intentions character.  
  
Summary: Kathryn puts her plan into motion  
  
Author's Notes: Well I've got a review about my spelling and grammar errors, well that's  
because my first language is not english. So I'm sorry for my errors, and I'm doing my best.  
"What exactly are we doing here again Kathryn?"  
  
"Shhh." Kathryn knocks on the degradeted door while explaining it to Sebastian "I know someone who can help me switch the tapes."  
  
Sebastian looked around once more before asking "Ok, what does that have to do with the fact that we are knocking in a door  
to an attic, that for the looks of it it hasn't been open for about 5 years?"  
As Sebastian finished the sentence the door opened. A guy who weared a uniform school standed in the front of the siblings.  
"Kathryn, James told me you where coming." he then gestured for them to come inside "Come right in."  
  
Kathryn smiled to Sebastian "Shall we?"  
  
"Very intriguing." he then looked around the room. The room looked like some kind of hideout, there where a variety of students trying some  
cocaine. "What exactly is this place?"  
  
"Let's just say that this is a place where products are sold. You can get many things here."  
  
"How have you heard of this place?"  
  
"Blaine told me. He introduced me to someone who could help me change the tapes."  
  
"I should've figured it. How come I never heard of this?"  
  
"This place is a secret, only a few members of school know about it's existence."  
  
"Yes I suppose it would be rather bad if someone other than the students found out about his place."  
  
Kathryn scanned the room and didn't took long to find the person they where looking for.  
"Hello James."  
  
The boy looked up trying to figure out who was talking to him. He looked confused to say the least.  
  
"This guy looks pretty fucked up." Sebastian declared as he observed the spaced out look in the face of James  
"His he always like this?"  
  
Kathryn elbowed Sebastian "Shut up." she then looked at James "James do you remember me? It's me Kathryn."  
  
"Kath-ryn." he said like trying to put the puzzle together  
  
"Yes Kath-ryn." she said also said really slow  
  
"Oh great now we have a freak contest." Sebastian exclaimed  
  
Kathryn just glared at him "Will you shut up?"  
  
Sebastian turned around "I'm out of here."  
  
"Look James I need you're help do you understand? Do you remember me?"  
  
"Yeah I'm starting to remember" he told her calmly "It's about a tape isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to exchange the tapes of one of the Student body president candidates."  
  
"Yeah right. Do you have the money?"  
  
Kathryn picked up an envelope "Here."  
  
He checked the money and then looked again at Kathryn "And the tape?"  
  
"Here. Now remember, nobody can now that I was envolved with this remember?"  
  
"Sure I know what to do."  
  
"You better don't fuck this up!" Kathryn hissed  
  
******  
  
Kathryn exited the room, with ther door closing behind her. Sebastian was leaning to a wall having a smoke  
"Gee it was so good that you where here to support me Valmont." Kathryn said sarcasticly  
  
"Hey don't meant it. So can you really trust that guy? He looked a litlle... fucked up."  
  
"Blaine told me he could be trusted."  
  
"Hmmm I see. And how exactly his he going to change the tapes?"  
  
"It seems that he his a friend of the guy who is in charge of the candidates tapes. How he is going to  
persuade his friend I could care less."  
  
"You think he'll pull it off?"  
  
"He better pull it off. I'm not paying cheap for his services." Kathryn looked at her watch "Shit.  
We are going to be late!"  
  
"We?"  
  
Kathryn glared at Sebastian "Yes we. Don't tell me you where planning on skipping our candidates speech?"  
  
"I was planning on skipping it, since I will problably get suspended, and watching your almost certain victory  
will be truly nauseating."  
  
"Ooh poor thing you'll problably going to be suspended for a month or so aren't you." she talked with a sweet tone  
  
"Yes." he made a miserable tone altough he was smiling and puttin a hand on her breast  
  
"Well look at the bright side. You'll have more time to jerk off while thinking on me." she then pushed him "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Bitch." he murmured  
  
******  
  
"Full house." Sebastian stated as he looked around the auditorium "Now don't get nervous Kathryn and don't worry  
about stuttering because I brought some rotten tomatoes and I will be the first one to throw some, so you won't fell bad  
because you've got hit by a complete stranger."  
  
"Hilarious Valmont, remember to tell me that joke again when I'm celebrating my win and your suspension."  
  
"I'm going to mix in the crowd. I'll try to not sleep over your speech."  
  
******  
  
"And I promise you I'll do my best in order to create a better environment here at Manchester."  
as Kathryn finished her speech all the students got up and clapped their hands in admiration completely  
absorved in Kathryns speech. All except one, Sebastian kept his cool smiling at Kathryn.  
  
"Thank you Kathryn for your wonderful speech. Now on to the next and final candidate. Janice."  
  
The girl quickly stepped in. She scanned throw the crowd and spotted Sebastian. He winked at her and she blushed slightly.  
When she was going to start to speak, the video started. Sebastian and Kathryn changed amused smiles. At first the students thought  
it was a porno flick.  
  
"Hey look its Janice." a student shouted  
  
"Try to give it a little more feeling baby." a so familiar voice appeared in the video  
  
"Hey and that's Valmont." some student's looked at Sebastian with smiles and admiration in they're faces  
  
Here we go Sebastian thought "OH NO! Who the fuck stole that from my private collection?" he knew that it  
problably nobody was going to believe is innocence but it was worth a shot  
  
While this was happening Janice tears filled her face and not being able to stand the laughing of the students she run out of the room  
  
"Poor looser." Kathryn murmured as she looked at the poor girl  
  
End of Chapter Eleven  
  
to be continue - please review 


End file.
